Jadekely
by emwood
Summary: This is my Jadekely(Jade and Burkely) one-shot. YAAAAYYY


**A/N**

**I'm a big fan of Burkely and Jade getting together, so I wrote this little one-shot fanfic about them.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

* * *

"Okay tell me where to be." Burkely nodded. "And I'll make sure to be on the other side of the planet." He frowned then said, "Fine. Force field up then." And he walked away.

"CUT!" The director yelled. At that the camera men lowered their arms, and Burkely walked back over to the 'stage'. Which was really the hallway of the school set. Burkely and I looked at the director. "That was great." He stated as he walked quickly past us and started yelling, "Eugene and Tasie! I need Eugene and Tasie!" The two of them walked over to where the director was pointing. "Okay, so in this scene..." I stopped listening after he started to go into detail.

Burkely gave me a friendly wink as we went over to lean against the wall and talk.

"You're a good actor," he complimented me. I looked away from his cinnamon brown eyes as I blushed. Finally I managed to say, "You too." He smiled. I smiled back as I groaned inwardly. Even the slightest complement from Burkely could make my pulse race. I didn't know why though. And I was trying really hard to convince myself that I didn't like him.

Suddenly I heard Burkely sigh beside me, pulling me from my thoughts. I saw that he was flipping through the script. "Not much left." He commented. "Yeah you're right." I agreed. "We'll probably be getting the next scenes soon." He nodded in agreement. We then stood there awkwardly for a moment before I saw everyone walking swiftly down the hallway.

"C'mon guys!" The director called to Burkely and I. "I want all Sibunas down at the tunnel set!" With a last glance at Burkely, I walked down the set after the other cast members.

I closed my eyes briefly; savoring the hot coffee that drizzled down my throat. "You enjoying that coffee?" A familiar voice asked me. My eyes blink open as I jumped a little. "Jeez Klariza!" She laughed and handed me a stack of papers stapled together. "Is this the new script?" I asked as I put my coffee down to look at it. She nodded. "Max asked me to give it to you." I nodded. Max was the director.

"Anything good?" I asked her. Klariza shrugged. "I haven't really looked at it yet." I nodded as I started to flip through the pages; skimming them while I turned. I bit my lip. "What?"

"Nothing...it's just that there's a lot 'peddie' scenes." Saying that word still seamed weird to me...the things fans come up. Suddenly I became aware of Klariza smirking at me. "What?!" I asked. "I just noticed there was a lot of-"

"Hey Jade, wanna practice some new scenes?" Suddenly my head whipped around. There was Burkely; standing in the door way to the set's kitchen that Klariza and I were in.

* * *

**Burkely's POV**

"Burkely!" I turned around to see one of the 'behind the scenes guys' waving some stapled papers in the air as he hurried over to me. "New script?" I asked. He nodded and handed me the papers. Before he hurried away he motioned to the script I now held in my hands and said, "Make sure to read some during your break."

"Sure," I agreed as he jogged away. I walked slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen.

I licked my thumb lightly and turned a page. One of the first things I noticed was that there was a lot of 'peddie' scenes. That made my heart skip a beat. At first, I had tried to deny to myself that I liked Jade. I mean we got along pretty well...as friends. But a little piece of my mind couldn't help but wonder, what if we were more than friends? Our friendship on set soon grew into a little crush -with me anyway- and that little crush soon turned into me being sort of obsessive about Jade.

It was kind've crazy. Every night before I went to bed, I would think of her, and that caused me to get a restful nights sleep. So, anyway...the fact is I really like Jade. I had sort of considered asking her out before, but I'd always decided against it. If it ended badly, things would be really awkward between us...not to mention our acting together. My eyes went back to the script.

"Patricia and Eddie, Patricia and Eddie...Sibuna, Nina and Fabian, Patricia and Eddie, Rufus..." I muttered to myself as I skimmed the script. Suddenly I stopped, my eyes falling on one sentence: Patricia grabs Eddie's neck and kisses him. That's when I started to choke on my own saliva like an idiot. I was going to kiss Jade?! I thought to myself. Suddenly my palms got sweaty. What if I screwed it all up? What if she didn't kiss back? Wait she had to. Her character is the one who kisses my character.

"No," I said to myself. "I won't mess it up." _This is gonna be the best kiss ever_ I thought as I read the whole scene.

* * *

**Jade's POV **

"Now?" I asked him stupidly.

"Umm sure if you want to." He answered. "I mean practice makes perfect right?" I nodded slowly and said, "Yeah you're right. We should practice." We then walked to a corner of the kitchen. Klariza took one look at us and said, "I'm gonna go...ask Max something."

I just shrugged. "Okay, so where should we start?" I asked Burkely.

"How bout scene sixteen." He answered. "Okay." I said, flipping through the pages. I didn't really look at it or anything. I just turned to him. He cleared his throat and started.

"This is my last attempt Patricia. I told you, I like you which you know was not...easy for me, and I do genuinely believe that, deep down...you like me too." I looked at my script for my line. I didn't have one, so I just looked at him. "C'mon you're killing me! What do I have to do to get a reaction?!" He finished. I looked at him again. "It's your line," He said.

"Oh." I mumbled as looked at the script. I skimmed where he had just read then looked below. My breath caught in my throat as I read my stage directions.

Patricia grabs Eddie's neck and kisses him. "Uhh..." I said. My heart was racing. I had to kiss him?! I wasn't exactly sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I looked into Burkely's big brown puppy dog eyes. There was no denying it anymore. I had a huge crush on him. But did he like me back? There was only one way to find out.

With that, I grabbed his neck in my left hand and cupped the back of his head with my right; but I didn't even have a chance to pull him into the kiss like I was supposed to. He met me halfway, and kissed me with so much feeling, that I wasn't sure if he was actually acting or not. Our lips moved perfectly in sink; like they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to fit together. He licked my lip, and I quickly opened my mouth, allowing him entry. As he did this, I let my tongue slither into his mouth, realizing that our lips weren't the only things that fit together perfectly.

He then started to kiss up and down my neck. That's when I figured out he wasn't acting. Because if Patricia got a hickey -like I was now getting- I don't think House of Anubis would be a kids show. It did feel amazing though. Slowly he kissed back up my neck and was now on my lips again.

Finally we pulled reluctantly away from each other, gasping for breath. Burkely cleared his throat and looked at me. "That was great." He said smiling. Then his face reddened as he realized what he had just said. "It was also long." I jumped as I heard Klariza's voice behind us. "I thought you were talking to Max!" I exclaimed. But she ignored me and said simply, "I lied."

"Oh we were just-" Burkely had started to say.

"Kissing for five minutes?" Klariza asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Five minutes?!" I nearly shouted it. She nodded. My mouth hung open, and so did Burkely's. "Well we started off practicing." I stated. "Yeah." Burkely agreed. Klariza smiled. "Until the kissing part." She said.

"Uh yeah...until the 'kissing part'. I said. The three of us stood there awkwardly for a moment before Klariza asked, "So are you guys...? Ya know..." She crossed her fingers, symbolizing a couple. "Umm..." I said looking at Burkely. We had kissed for five minutes strait. "That depends." He said. Suddenly my heart skipped a beat. Did he like me too?

"On what?" I heard myself saying as I looked at his handsome face.

"If you'll have me." He finished. My heart thumped so loud in my chest it almost made me go def.

"You like me too?!" I said excitedly. Then I cleared my throat, blinking, and said, "Oh I mean...so you like me?" He laughed then said, "If you were to ask me on a scale of one to ten, it'd be a twelve!"

"Really?" I said. He nodded, still smiling.

At that I threw myself into his open arms, standing on tiptoe to kiss him again. It was perfect.


End file.
